Lost and Alone
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: Casey ends up pregnant after one night full of regrets. Emily's in love with Derek and Casey is full of guilt, even if she does feel like it is more Derek's fault than her own. How will she cope with her unwanted state, Derek's indifference, and Emily's hatred?
1. Chapter 1

Casey leaned against her locker with a heavy sigh. It was only nine in the morning and one class down. How was she going to get through the next six hours feeling the way she did? Her stomach was churning despite having emptied her entire breakfast on the way to school. She had decided to walk instead of take the bus. Emily had been a trooper and walked the two miles with her. She needed fresh air and time to think. If she cleared her head, maybe the world would once again make sense.

She pushed off of her locker and turned just in time to run straight into Derek. Her history homework went flying and laughter was heard all around her. She looked up and caught Derek smirking down at her. She wished they were in a subway station so she could 'accidentally' cause him to fall infront of a train.

"Watch it, Klutszilla."

"De-rek!"

Before she could say anything else, he put an arm around his giggling flavor of the week and walked off. The girls boobs were enormous. How can a thin highschool girl have a chest that large without surgery?

"Ass whole," Casey muttered beneath her breath as she picked up her scattered books and papers. Emily bent down next to her to help while keeping a steady eye on Derek.

"What do you think he sees in her?"

"She's a place to put his thing," Casey shuddered. Emily's eyes were completely lost in puppy love and Casey wanted to smack the yearning stare off of her best friends face.

"You think their sleeping together?"

"Ummm, duh. I doubt Derek has every lasted more than two days unless a girls given it to him." Casey rose quickly and soon regreted it. She was dizzy and lightheaded. Leaning against her locker once again, she took a quick breath and waited for the unwanted feeling to pass.

"What's up with you today?" Emily asked concerned. "Maybe you should go to the nurse and lie down for a bit."

"I'm fine," Casey reasured with a hand to her head while forcing a smile. "I never miss school. And besides, I have a test fifth period. I've been studying a week for it...actually looking forward to it. I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself, Casey. Just try not to overdue it and don't get up so fast next time."

"Unless Derek decides to purposefully knock me over again, I'll be fine." She couldn't hide the distain in her voice if she tried. Casey looked over her shoulder, expecting to find him long gone, but he was surrounded by members of the hockey team, looking popular and cocky like always.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't get it," Emily said.

"What?"

"You two. How do you live under the same roof and not kill eachother? You're unbarable enough at school, let alone home"

"It's not easy," Casey said quietly in response.

"I've been in love with Derek since before I can remember. I would kill for him to notice me...just once. And you move to town, receive all of his attention, and hate him for it."

Casey stopped walking and looked at Emily in disbelief. "Do you honestly think I should be greatful to that bastard for giving me unwanted attention by torturing me for the past seven months! You have to be out of your mind!"

"Casey..."

"I don't get a moments peace without being called ugly, pushed down on purpose, humiliated..."

"Casey..."

"...disrespected, a twisted ankle, interference in _my_ life..."

"Casey!"

Her head snapped to attention, slightly irritated that Emily had interupted her tirade.

"I get that he's mean to you. It's just..."

"Just what?!" Casey asked too harshly.

"If you look at Derek...I mean _really _look at him, he does care what happens to you."

Casey snickered at the rediculous accusation and continued walking at a brisk pace. Unfortunately, she could hear Emily right on her heels. Now would be a good time for her 'best friend' to fall off of the face of the earth. Casey did her best _what the hell_ face at her monstrous thought, glad she hadn't voiced her opinion. What _was _wrong with her? She was turning into a complete bitch as they spoke. No one besides Derek was ever mistreated by Casey. She prided herself on being nice...most of the time.

"I'm not saying he doesn't like it when you're in a little bit of pain. It's obvious that he does."

"I'm glad you've noticed."

"But you're his step-sister and he cares for you in a weird Derek way. Like the time he stopped everyone from being mean to you when you fell on Cory's butt."

Casey slowly stopped and took a calming breath before answering. "He was the one that laughed before everyone else. It was that moment that he began calling me Klutzilla and that was six months ago!"

"I know, I know. All that I'm saying is, when things go too far, he's there to stop them because he does care in some twisted way. And maybe if you think about that when he does act like a jerk to you...it will be a little easier for you to take. Your mom married George seven months ago, Casey. You have about, oh I don't know,...eighty more years together."

"Except for holidays, I have no plans to see that jerk once I go to college. Now if I can just get through the next two and half years, all's well and ends well."

The two minute warning bell rang.

"I'll see you later, Em."

"Bye, Casey," her friend said with a voice that was on the verge of sadness. Her eyes were downcast as she made her way to Biology while Casey ran up the steps to History class. She sat down in a seat and waited for Mr. Henderson to start his lecture on the Civil War. But Emily's love for Derek was the only thing running through her mind.

Casey felt like the worst person and friend anyone could have. She knew that Emily was waiting patiently for Derek to come around and finally realize what he was missing. But Derek wasn't near ready to stop playing the field and fall for any Davis girl just yet. Casey wasn't sure he ever would be. It was as if he walked straight through her every time he passed by. Emily was waiting for the perfect moment that would never arise.

And then Casey had made the worst decision imaginable. Not just because Derek treated her like trash, that he was her step-brother, that she was only fifteen, or that it was morally wrong. But because Emily loved Derek. That plagued her more than anything.

Mr. Henderson moved to the front of the class and leaned against his desk, crossed his feet, and began talking in the smooth way of his. Every girl in the class audibly sighed at the good looking twenty-six year old teacher, except for Casey.

A tear fell down her cheek as she she looked down, quickly wiping it away. She placed a hand on her stomach, expecting to feel something, but she realized that it was completely flat and unmoving.

Of course she wouldn't feel anything yet.

But her slim figure did little to comfort her. She hadn't had a period in seven weeks. It had been six weeks since Derek had held her down, and she did nothing to stop him.

Casey buried her face within her hands, embarrassed at the continuing tears. She told herself that it was rape. She had asked him to stop. But deep down, she knew that it wasn't. She didn't fight him off like he was attacking her. After a few small shoves, Casey let him...

It was all George and her mom's fault for grounding Derek in the first place. He was suppose to go out on a date that night, but was caught sneaking out one too many times. George had rigged Derek's windows to keep them from opening, and he couldn't get out. Not unless he wanted to get caught by going out another way.

And then she went into his room to gloat. He was suppose to go out with Amanda Beck, a beautiful cheerleader with a horrible reputation. And when Casey went into his room, he was sitting at the computer with only his boxers on, clearing irritated that she entered without knocking.

And after bickering for several minutes, he had told her she was better than nothing and kissed her. Except for Sam, she had never been kissed. But thoughs few short months did not prepare her for this. Derek pushed her onto his bed and quickly discarded the shorts she had put on for the night. He never even bothered completely undressing her. It was the best and worst night of her life.

Less than a half hour later, he simply rolled over and said "_Get lost, Princess."_

She hated Derek Venturi with everything she had. Emily was insane if she thought he cared one ounce for her.

Casey gazed out the second story window and prayed that something else was wrong. That is wasn't what she thought it was. But she knew...call it a women't intuition if you will.

She was lost and alone.

Casey was carrying Derek Venturi's monster inside of her teenage body, and there was no one to cry out to for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek opened the Saturday Morning Tribune to the sports page, hoping for a good hockey story. He was in luck. He dug into an article about the Vancouver Canucks while propping his feet up on the high counter and taking a sip of his scolding hot black coffee. This was the earliest he had been up on a Saturday in...well...forever. It was just past seven and a golden glow brightened the kitchen just enough for him to read.

There were only two people awake and that was Casey and himself. If he had a choice, he would still be in bed, sleeping the weekend away. But unfortunately, that was not to the be the case. He promised his friends last night that they could go to Camden Pier, an amusement park two hours away. Sam had just received his drivers licence last month and everyone wanted to take a road trip for the whole weekend, hotel included. Regrettably, that included Casey as well. Sam still had a thing for his step-sister and Derek figured his best friend was hoping to rekindle the destructive relationship once again. He hoped not. That had been one of the worst months of his life. The fighting, crying, break-ups, crying, getting back together, and crying was too much for him to take.

Casey looked just as thrilled about the trip as he did, but perked up a bit when Emily had jumped at the chance to come along. Of course she did. Derek knew that Emily would chop off her right hand if he just said hello to her. It was sad...in a pathetic sort of way.

Derek peeked over his newspaper and caught Casey hovering above a skillet full of chocolate chips pancakes, her eyes permeated to the spot. It was clear her thoughts were elsewhere. Was she thinking about Sam? A stupid paper due next month? Or was it just her usual neurotic self? Something definitely had to be wrong. This was the second time ever she had willingly cooked breakfast for Derek.

Casey sat the plate of pancakes infront of him before pouring herself a bowl of sawdust with soymilk. The chick was healthy but disgusting. He took a heaping mouthful and didn't bother to cover the groan that escaped him.

"You may have a billion faults, Spacey, but you're one hell of a cook."

Casey looked taken aback by the compliment. Granted, it was the first one he had ever given her so of course she would be shocked.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Mmhmm," Derek muttered as he took another bite. A horn sounded from outside and Derek looked down at his watch. Sam said 7:30 and it was only ten past the hour.

"I guess we better get going."

"Let him wait. He's the one that's early."

"De-rek! The world doesn't revolve around you. If everyone else is ready to go than you need to start adjusting to other people schedules."

"Ehhh. You know how I hate schedules and you know how I hate people. Why would I cater to someone when, in fact," he put on a smirk. "The world does revolve around me."

"Just grab your bag and lets go. Casey wheeled her pink luggage out the door, leaving Derek to stare after her. Her chestnut pony tail swung slightly as her hips swayed with each step. She was dressed in a fitted black sleeveless top with matching shorts that clung to her fit body. Derek ran a hand through his messy hair as he watched her go.

Thoughts of the night that he would rather forget popped into his head on a regular basis and it was beginning to drive him insane. It was just Casey. The same Casey he hated. But no matter how much she got under his skin, she never deserved what he had done to her. Every time he tried to apologize, another insult fell out of his mouth and he was unable to control it. Granted, he was 99 percent sure he hadn't forced himself on her, but he knew that he was entirely to blame. And then he had treated her like any other girl after he was finished. He told her to get out and the look of hurt in her eyes had been haunting him ever since.

Derek shook his head and left his dirty dish for Nora to clean up. He headed outside; sunglasses on and a duffle bad thrown over his shoulder. Despite Casey's pretty ass climbing into the back seat, he caught an infatuated glimpse from Emily. Sam and Ralph were in the front seat. There was no way he was sitting beside Casey or Emily. He walked up to the passanger seat and leaned in through the window.

"Back. Now."

"Come on, man. It's our first road trip and I already called shot gun."

"Too bad," Derek said while opening the door. "Now out."

With a few choice words uttered beneath his breath, Ralph reluctantly climbed into the backseat, pushing Casey to the middle.

Once everone was settled in, they took off West towards Camden Pier, silence filling the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey secured her gaze on the cup holder between her knees, trying to stay focused and keep from throwing up her entire breakfast. The smell that permeated throughout Sam's car was making her more ill by the moment. If this had been any other time, she would have screamed for the guys lack of responsibilty, but she was terrified to open her mouth for fear of puking.

Ralph breathed deep and held the smoke in his lungs before blowing the scent of weed all over her. She gagged a little, her body heaving from the motion. No one seemed to notice. Emily was talking a mile a minute, Derek turned the radio up louder to try and drowned out the girls' voice, Sam's hands were at the perfect 10 and 2 position, and Ralph...well, he was Ralph.

The only one who wasn't acting like herself was Casey, and she knew it. How long before anyone noticed?

She watched Ralph pass the joint to Derek. Both guys were thoroughly stoned and they had only been on the road for half an hour. Another wave of nausea hit her hard and she focused on that cup holder once again. _This is not good...this is not good...nooooo...I have to get out._

"Sam, stop the car." Nobody seemed to care or notice that she made a very important request. The music still blared and everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. Casey began to panic as bile rose high in her throat. She would not soil Sam's new car!

"Sam, stop the car!" she managed to scream over the noise. Everyone looked at her with an odd expression on their faces. Sam turned down the music.

"Casey? What's wrong?" Sam asked with genuine concern.

"She's just being spastic," Derek said before inhaling on the joint once more. After several seconds, he let out his breathe. "Just keep driving and ignore her like I do."

"Stop the fucking car!" She shouted louder than she had in her entire life. Sam pulled to a screeching halt on the side on I-436. Casey didn't care about decency and manners at this point. She leaped head first over Ralph's lap and began pounding on the door, which Derek had yet to open. With an annoyed sigh, he opened the door. Casey had just enough time to stick her head out before puke started flying from her mouth. The projectile vomiting would have put Linda Blair, from the _Exorcist_, to shame.

Once there was nothing left in her stomach to expell, she took a deep breath and hadn't realized that she couldn't breath the entire time she had been hanging out of the car door. A concerned, but non too gentle pat, pounded on her back. Ralph was the one trying to comfort her when it was the other three that she knew more. _Figures, _she thought. _Nice to find out who your true friends are._

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked in amazement. Apparently he had never seen anything so violent in his life. _It's your little monster, _she thought to herself.

"I'm fine," she shrugged while trying to straighten herself. Ralph gave her a mighty shove, sending her back into the seat she had previously occupied. She dug in her purse for some gum, lucky to have found an entire unopened pack of Big Red. She chewed fiercely, wishing Sam would restart the car and they could forget about this entire incident.

"Do you have the flu?"

"Should I drive you home?"

"Who knew Space Case ate so much. Must binge in her bedroom and just fakes all that healthy eating shit."

"That was the coolest up chuck I've ever seen!"

Comments were flying all around her, making her head spin from the craziness.

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

Sam restarted the car and they were once again headed towards Camden Pier. This weekend was going to be the longest, most unforgiving, vile experience of her life. Why had she agreed to this? How could she spend the next two days hiding her misery and saving face for what was really happening inside her body?

Maybe if she told Derek, he could help figure out a solution? Casey chuckled to herself at the dillusional thought. Derek help? Yet it was his mistake. Maybe he could get the money to make their "problem" go away and her Mother and George would never have to know. The thought of terminating her pregnancy was bitter, even if it did belong to Derek. But how was she going to be able to look at it, especially if it ended up looking like him?

Being in a miserable state was making her lose herself. The real Casey would never let thoughts like this pass through her mind. Desperation was her only source of excuse. She rose her eyes and noticed that Derek has his visor down and the mirror exposed. He was looking at her. _Really _looking at her, and the discomfort she felt was stifling. What if he knows? He couldn't possibly understand what kind of torment she was going through. But his eyes were questioning...unsettling as they continued to study her. Yet, he stayed silent. He would never let his friends actually think he cared about her. Not that he did, but if he was capable of concern, he would never visibly show it.

Casey was still alone and more lost than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek **

Derek lifted the drink to his lips while resting one hip against the rail. Sweat beaded his brow from the hot morning sun as they waiting in a never ending line to ride a new coaster. Ralph and Emily had insisted hitting this one first, claiming that they wouldn't get the chance if they didn't do it now. So here they were, one hour later, and still waiting to ride. Derek loved a good coaster more than the next guy, but patience was never his virtue.

The line inched forward and stopped once again. Derek sighed in annoyance. This was going to be a long morning.

Casey stood directly infront of him, her face red from the heat and arms crossed across her flat stomach. Her gaze was downcast, except for the occassional glance upwards as riders rode directly above their heads, screaming. He chalked her mood up to this mornings disgusting display of puking, but she wasn't acting nauseous at the moment. The same look rested on her face that had been there this morning when she made his pancakes. A distant gaze that had Derek, shall he say...concerned.

Sam rested a hand behind Casey's back and whispered something in her ear. A forced smile etched across her pretty face. Everytime Sam spoke to Casey, she perked up. But not this time. Something was on her mind, and Derek vowed to get to the bottom of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casey allowed Sam to keep his hand gently pressed against her. Any other time, she would have welcomed the feeling. Despite the three months that had passed since their break up, she still felt butterflies whenever he showed her some ounce of affection. But today, those butterflies were nasty bees stinging at her insides. And they had nothing to do with Sam.

Luckily, no one had mentioned her earlier moment of utter humiliation. Not even Derek. And she was hoping to keep it that way by smiling the day away and acting like her normal self. But she new that she was doing a lousy job of acting happy. Another sign hit her in the face as they turned the corner: the third sign she had seen so far.

GUEST WITH THE FOLLOWING CONDITIONS ARE PROHIBITED FROM RIDING

Recent Surgery Heart Condition Neck Pain Back Pain and Pregnant

Casey stared at the sign hard, hoping that if she gazed long enough, the words would somehow rearrange themselves. It wasn't like she actually took a test yet, so reality wasn't set in. Who was she kidding? Whether she saw evidence with her own two eyes or not, it didn't make the problem go away. She had been inched forward several times by Sam who was practically carrying her through the stupid line.

How had they been standing in line for nearly an hour which felt even longer, for the next hour going by in a flash? She let Emily take her by the arm and usher her to one of the isles that the amusement park worker assigned them too. The ride was so busy that you weren't even allowed to choose your own seat.

They were in lines two, three, and four with Derek and Sam in front and Ralph right behind the girls. The car infront of her took off at 60 mph and the harsh wind hitting her face did nothing to dissipate the horrible feeling in her stomach. Casey took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. The gate opened and Casey felt Emily shove her forward.

_ Well, here goes nothing._

Casey stepped into the seat, legs shaking, and palms sweaty. She reached up to grab the bar and bring it down, resting it tightly against her shoulders. Her vision began to blur from the nervous panic she felt. This was a horrible, stupid, insane idea. And if she were smart, she would yell for somone to unlock her and get her off this ride. If she was any kind of decent human being, she would start acting like a moth...a mo...she couldn't bring herself to even think the words.

"All clear," a loud muffled voice spoke.

And then it was like she was flying. Casey kept her back plastered to the seat, tensing herself up with every hill, turn, corkscrew, and loop they went through. The ride was taking forever. Her vision was dimming to a dangerous level and black spots clouded her vision. Her head was pounding and she could feel her grip loosening from the two small handles on her chest. And as another loop came into sight, she faded into blackness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek had to admit that the wait was well worth the ride. It was one of the longest and fasted coasters he had ever been on. They suddenly came to a halt. It was the first slow moment in the entire ride as they climbed another hill. Between all the whoops and hollers of other passengers, a panicked voice reached his ears.

"Casey? Casey!" Emily was screaming Casey's name and no response was answering. Derek was held in tight to his seat so he couldn't get a glimps at what made Emily so panicky. He adjusted and readjusted until he could look back just enough to see Casey's limp body completely unresponsive.

"Casey!" he began yelling her name in unison with Emily.

"Shit, man" Sam said as he could get a better look at Casey than Derek could. Derek could see that the ride was far from over and somehow, despite all of the straps, people died that way. They invented bars and handles for a reason.

"Hold on to her!" Derek said to Emily in a harsh tone. The dark girl nodded her head and reached her arm out as far as she could, which wasn't much. She was able to get a handful of Casey shirt which wasn't good enough. "Try holding her head atleast."

Derek was getting a crick in his neck from trying to look back, which was no easy task. Emily grabbed at Casey's ponytail and wound it around her fingers, somehow able to hold her head in place. It wouldn't do if his step-sister's neck somehow snapped. Without paying attention, they went through the same motions they had before, only this time quicker. Derek prayed for the ride to be over with quickly, and he rarely ever asked the Big Man upstairs for anything.

The ride halted with a harsh stop before inching forward underneath the awning. Between all of the excited screaming and the ride unlocking, Derek leapt from his seat and undid Casey's belt before anyone had a chance to exit the ride. She slumped forward into his arms, and he half dragged her out of way before carrying her bridle style next to the exit and out of anyone's path. He sat on the ground with her his arms, her face completely pale of lifeless. Except for the faint heartbeat he detected, she looked dead.

There were passangers and workers crowding around them, his friends talking a mile a minute to any employee that would listen.

"Case?" he stroked her cheek gently, trying to get any reaction he could out of her. She continued to lay lifeless in his arms. He was afraid to let go and afraid to look away. What if something happened the second he stopped looking at her? Minutes passed by before an EMT tore her from his grasp. He was getting ready to yell at whoever it was. He hadn't noticed the emergency team approaching.

It was all a blur.

Derek leaped into the front seat of the park security van, leaving Emily, Sam, and Ralph behind. Only family was allowed. Though he never felt like Casey's "family," he wasn't about to announce that to the strict team. The next few hours went by in a haze. The ambulance ride, Casey's unresponsive body, the waiting room, and now all of the tubes and needles poking out of her.

He brushed the messy hair from her face and placed a small kiss on her forehead, quickly glancing around to make sure no one had noticed. Her skin smelled like vanilla: the soap she used every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to bed.

He jumped slighly as Nora rushed into the room, followed by George. Derek was relieved to note that none of the kids were with them. He couldn't take Lizzie's accusing stare, Edwin's stupid remarks, or Marti's crying. What he needed was for Casey to wake up. His annoying, pain-in-the-ass step-sister who he never knew he needed until now. If she woke up, he might even choose to be nice to her. But he wasn't making any promises. It wasn't like he was mean to her on purpose. Not really. It just happened.

"Derek, what happened?" Nora came around to the other side of the bed and began to shake Derek. He pushed her off non to gently and stepped back.

"We were on a ride. She passed out. End of discussion," Derek hated the annoyance in his voice. Nora was her mother and of course she would want to know what happened. But Derek was just as worried, only he wasn't allowed to show it quite so much. "Until Casey wakes up, we won't really know what's going on," he added in a softer tone.

The minutes began to tick by in silence. He followed his dad outside and was surprised to see his father pull out a pack of cigarettes, offering Derek one in the process. He rose an eyebrow in question. "You better take it before I change my mind," George said.

Derek grabbed the single stick and stuck it in his mouth, lighting it with his own BIC from his pocket. "Thanks, G."

"Mmmhmm. Just don't tell, Nora. I keep a pack around for emergencies like this. Ever since we added three women to our household, I've been grabbing for a smoke a lot more frequently."

"You too?" Derek responded with a chuckle.

"Listen, Derek. I know that living with Casey...and even Nora and Lizzie, has been hard. And despite the headaches that you two cause me on a daily basis, you did a good job taking care of her until we got here."

Derek let out a small cough, not sure what to say. "Family, right?"

"Family," George agreed with a smile and nod of his bouncy blonde hair.

The silence felt good as Derek finished his cigarette, making his way back upstairs with George in tow.

Room 414 came into view and he pushed it open slowly, not sure what to expect. Casey was lying in the same position she had been in when he left, except this time Nora was crying, her head pushed harshly against her right hand. Derek's blood ran cold. "Was she in a coma? Brain dead? Just...dead?"

"Nora, what happened?" Thankfully George spoke up. The welcoming beeps coming from the monitor calmed Derek's nerves a fraction.

"They...they ran tests on her."

"And?" George begged her to continue.

Derek sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at Casey and her motionless form. Her lips were slighly pouty, begging to be kissed but he held back which was no easy task.

"She's pregnant, George."

Derek snapped his head up. He couldn't have heard her correctly. Casey wasn't the type of girl to get knocked up and then act reckless. She was perfect in everything she did. His folks were talking in hushed tones: crying and reasurance were being exchanged between the two.

Derek laid a hand on Casey's stomach, it was as flat and toned as ever. How can she be pregnant?

Derek could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His skin began to boil and he was trying to keep his anger in check. Casey was pregnant. Casey was pregnant and she got on a coaster. Casey was pregnant and she was hiding it from him.

Maybe she hadn't known.

But then all of the blank stares, vomiting, and forced smiles came rushing back into his mind. Casey had known all along and she hurt his child on purpose.

It was difficult to stay calm when he wanted to scream and knock some sense into her. How can someone so smart be so stupid? Derek removed his hand and ran both fingers through his hair.

"She can't keep it, George. Her future is bright and this will ruin everything she has ever worked for. She's a sophomore in high school!" Nora broke down even harder, crying on her husband's shoulder.

"Now's not the time to think about what we're going to do. We just have to get Casey to wake up first. What did the Doctor say about that?"

"He said that she looked fine, and it's up to her to wake up now. It shouldn't be long."

"We'll lets be thankful that she's going to be okay."

"And the kid?" Derek blurted out while he still had the nerve.

"I...I don't know. He just said she was pregnant."

"And you didn't bother to ask if she bleeding? If there might be permanant damage? Anything!?"

"Right now, my only concern is Casey! I don't have time to ask a bunch of insignificant question."

"Insignificant?" Derek's voice nearly cracked. He bolted from the room, needing to break free before he said anything he might regret.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nora and George stared after Derek, watching him storm from the room in a fit of anger.

"What in the world could that have been about? Why would he care whether Casey's pregnancy was still intact or not?"

George stared after his son. He may not be the smartest when it came to his children, but he wasn't completely oblivious.

"I'll give you three guesses."

"What? Now is not the time to..." Nora gazed into her husband's eyes, a look of realization crossing her features. "Are you out of your mind!"

"Am I?" George shrugged.

"They hate eachother and they are _our_ children. For you to suggest that that...that...fetus is Derek's. I mean...there's no possible way."

"They're two attractive teenagers pushed under the same roof together, Nora. I thought that the fighting would keep them apart, which is why I put up with it every single day. Obviously it wasn't enough."

"George," Nora croaked out in disbelief. "We can't do this. You know it's not right to keep that child."

"I told you, now is not the time to discuss something like that." George was beginning to get irritated for the first time with his wife. Her child was lying lifeless in a hospital bed and his son was hurting. How could she suggesting ending Casey's pregnancy with everything that was crumbling around them?

"When will be a good time?!"

"I'm going to go talk to, Derek," George said with a sigh, needed to get away.

He walked down the empty hallway, a thousand thoughts creeping into his mind. What were they going to do? They only had so many options, and he needed to do what was best for his children. Why was Nora acting this way? She was the smart, sensible parent. He wasn't use to being the strong one.

George checked the waiting room, bathroom, and nurses station for any sign of Derek. With no luck, he began to head outside, which is where he found his teenage son sitting on the curb, a strong scent of pot reaching his nostrils. George rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his nerves and temper. Suprisingly, few patrons were around to witness his son break the law outside of a hospital.

George sat down non too gently next to Derek, who didn't even try to hide the joint. "Public place, son."

"I don't give a fuck." Derek rocked back and forth, his elbows hanging loosly over his knees.

"I give a fuck if we both get arrested. Now put it out." Derek's dark eyes gave him a death stare before he took one last rebelious inhale before gently patting it out on the pavement and sticking it back in his pocket. "What do you want, G?"

"Is it yours?" George wasted no time in asking. Why beat around the bush when something so serious needed out in the open.

Derek didn't pretend like he had not idea what his father was referring to. "Would I have yelled at Nora or smoked a joint in public if it weren't?"

"And you're sure it's yours?" George regretted his question the minute Derek turned his blood shot eyes to him.

"What are you saying? That Casey sleeps around?"

"You know good and well that's not what I'm saying."

"Then please tell me. What is it you are saying?" Derek said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Cut out the bull shit, Derek. When did it happen?"

"It just happened."

"When? Once? More than once? And no, I'm not calling Casey a slut, but this way the Doctor can tell us how far along she is and you can know for sure."

"I don't know..." Derek shrugged. "A month or two ago."

"Well, which is it. One or two?"

Derek gave a heavy sigh before counting on his fingers. "Six weeks," he answered quitely.

"Six week," George repeated. Six weeks ago, his children had had sex and he was completely oblivious to the entire thing. What kind of parent was he? "Was that they only time?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "why does it matter? You can only get knocked up once at a time."

"Cut the sarcasm. Just answer the damn question."

"Yes, okay. Casey and I only fucked once."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to fucking and Casey in the same sentence."

"What?" Derek smirked. "Casey too good for that word? Would you rather me say..."make love." Derek air quoted the phrase.

"Get your ass up and come back inside."

"And what?" Derek was suddenly serious. "Hear Nora discuss her plan to kill _my_ child? Think I'll pass on that one."

"The last think I want to do is hear Nora discuss that, also. You and I can try to go find out what's going on ourselves. Your step-mother is hysterical right now and we may not be getting all of the information we could be."

Derek stood slowly, nodding his head in agreement. "We're not even 16, Dad," Derek spoke, stopping them in their tracks. "I can't have a kid."

"So you're agreeing with Nora?" George asked in surprise. Derek lifted heavy eyes upward, tears shining in their depths, but he would never allow them to fall.

"I did this," Derek said so quietly, that George could barely make out what he was saying.

"Hmm?"

"I did this. The night that you rigged my windows shut...I fucked Casey because I was pissed. I had condoms in my night stand. I could have reached over, grabbed one, and this wouldn't be happening. But through all of our fights, the way she looked that night, how mad I was at _you_ for not letting me leave: I pushed her on my bed and just did it."

George stared at Derek, not believing what he was hearing. This all happened because he wouldn't let Derek go to some party? And what does he mean by pushed her on his bed?

"Derek, did you force Casey to have sex with you?" He somehow managed to speak the words, dreading the answer.

"No," Derek shook his head violently. "I...I don't think so."

"You don't think so? What the hell does that mean!?" George began to raise his voice. He never rose his voice to the point of anger. Especially to his children. Derek jumped slightly but recovered quickly.

"She...she shoved me away a few times and told me to stop but I...did...not force her."

"Really? The way you describe it, that's what it sure sounds like."

Derek looked away and wiped a cheek against his shoulder: no longer able to hold back the tears. "If I thought for one second she didn't want it, I would have let her leave, Dad. I'm not a complete monster."

"She told you to stop?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But they were only words. During it, she..."

"She what?"

"Ehhhh! I'm not going to talk about every nasty detail of me and Casey in bed. I promise I didn't rape her or anything. I just wanted to fess up and admit that this is my fault. The sex was my idea, not wearing a condom was my idea: and to answer your question, no. I don't agree with Nora. I don't want kill my kid because of something stupid I did!"

George let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. This was all too much to take for one day. "Let's go inside and find out about Casey and the baby." He put one hand on Derek's shoulder as they entered the hosital doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey sat on her window sill, watching as snow drifted down in heavy sheets of white. School was cancelled due to the weather, and for the first time in her life, Casey was excited to have a snow day. School was little more than hell. She walked the hallways alone, watching people point, laugh, and whisper in her direction. It was getting so bad, that Nora had begun suggesting home schooling. But what good would that do? It would only make the people who were torturing her victorious, and she refused to give them the satisfaction.

Casey placed a hand on her stomach, feeling tiny flutters from inside. She smiled slightly as the gentle movements continued. They weren't full blown kicks yet, but the motions from inside had only recently begun and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. She still didn't feel like a mother, and the reality of having a human life depend on her had yet to sink in. But the affection towards her baby was beginning to grow. Relief washed over her at the thought. It took her months to finally feel anything but resentment for this tiny being that was ruining her life.

It wasn't the babies fault, and she knew that now. How could she have ever blamed the only blameless person in this whole mess?

Waking up in the hospital had been torturous. A coma would have been better than going through her mother's rage and abortion stage, George's pity, and Derek's indifference.

Derek. He barely spoke to her anymore, other than demanding she get out of the bathroom or yelling for to get in the car before she was forced to walk to school.

She spent two days unconscious, and in those 48 hours, Derek had told Sam what had happened.

Sam was furious because he was hoping to get back with Casey. Sam immediately told Emily, who was furious and heartbroken. Sam told the hockey team, while Emily told the entire school.

The second she walked through the doors of Thompson High, every eye was on her with a disgusted look upon their faces.

But the double standard was high and unfair.

While she was considered 'sick' and slut for sleep with her step-brother, Derek was some sort hero. Despite her reputation for being a klutz and nerd, men seemed to like the way she looked. Derek, to this day, was praised for screwing and knocking her up, while she was forced to keep her head down and walk the halls in silence so no one noticed her presence.

The only time Derek showed her any sort of concern was when Brett Sanders, defenseman on the hockey team, had pushed her into a locker so rough that her feet were knocked out from beneath her and she fell on her stomach. Derek lunged at the guy, pounding his face so many times that the beefy guy's features were unrecognizable.

Derek nearly got expelled, but due to the situation, several eye witnesses, and his popularity, he only received a two week suspension. He might just pass the tenth grade after all.

Though she had an uncomfortable feeling, it wasn't painful and Casey was sure that the baby was fine. Derek insist that she go to the emergency room and he had stayed the entire 10 hours by her side while they monitored her and the child. They rarely spoke during the duration, but each time a nurse would come in, he would bombard them with questions.

Did she miscarry? Should she be on bed rest from now on? What the fucks taking so long?

And when he thought she had fallen asleep, he placed a gentle hand on her abdomen and laid an ear to her stomach. His face was turned away from her. She had opened one eye to gaze at him and it had been difficult to not laugh.

He was trying to hear the baby. That was before it actually started moving, which only began occurring last week. She hadn't told him about the movements. He would only shrug and say that he didn't want to hear about it. She learned long ago to not even mention their growing peanut.

Casey laid her head against the wall and sighed.

"I may not be the best mother to you, and I'm sorry for giving you an egotistical mean daddy, but you should see him with his little sister." Casey smiled while rubbing her stomach. "I know you'll melt that icy heart of his the moment he lays eyes on you."

000000000

Derek rolled his eyes as we reached the top landing. Lunch was ready, and instead of sending someone else up (five other someone's to be exact), Nora had insisted he wake up Casey and bring her downstairs. That evil step-mother of his was really beginning to grate on his nerves. It was like she was trying her hardest to bring him and Casey together.

Not together, together…but to get along for their unwanted predicaments sake.

Derek reached for the door knob, fully intending to walk in without knocking. He paused suddenly as the soft but clear spoken words of Casey. She no longer had any friends. Who the hell could she possibly be speaking to?

"I may not be the best mother to you, and I'm sorry for giving you an egotistical mean daddy, but you should see him with his little sister. I know you'll melt that icy heart of his the moment he lays eyes on you."

Derek froze. She was speaking to the baby. He was taken aback by hearing comforting words spilling from her lips in a gentle tone. He hadn't realized she even acknowledged her pregnancy on a regular basis, let alone act motherly towards the child.

She began to speak again. Derek leaned into the door and listened.

"I can't promise you much. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so lost," her voice choked, making Derek wince from the tears behind her words. "I'll do my best to make you happy, even if I have to do it alone. I know I can do it. This may sound crazy, but I'm not much older than you are. I'm not even halfway through high school yet. I'm sorry you're forced to be in this family. I'm so…" she paused to catch her breath. "So sorry for choosing this life for you. But…"

She ceased speaking. Derek was dazed by her words, transfixed upon each syllable she spoke. _But what?_ He silently pleaded for her to continue. "But I'm selfish and can't give you up."

Derek leaned his head back, reflecting on what she just said. He wasn't usually an eavesdropper. That department belonged to Edwin and Lizzie; but hearing her speak to their child like it was already here, listening to her calling him egotistical and mean with an icy heart; it wasn't the baby that he hated. He hated himself and strongly disliked Casey.

For a moment back in the hospital, before she woke up, his feelings were still full of anger for what she had done: getting on a coaster knowing full well what the side effects might be. But he never once, through this entire ordeal, hated that child.

Proving that point now was impossible because Casey was the one carrying it and keeping it alive. He had no say in what was going on right now. But parenting with his uptight spastic step-sister was going to be near impossible, and that's what he was dreading the most.

Fighting in front of their child was the one thing that scared him more than actually being a teenage father. He loved to fight with Casey. Craved it. Egged it on so much that he couldn't stop himself from the excitement that coursed through his body every time she broke him name into two syllabus and her body was shaking from anger.

Derek turned the knob slowly and entered Casey's room, her startling blue eyes immediately seeking him out. He clicked the door closed behind him, pondering his words. He had the urge to tell her to go to hell for judging his feelings towards the baby, but what other perception could she possible have after the way he's been acting?

"Lunch is ready."

"You could have just yelled from downstairs. I'd be able to hear you just fine," she said standing while walking to the door. He placed a hand on her elbow, halting her movements.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" confusion evident on her pretty face.

"What you said to the baby." His voice was surprisingly soft and curious. She jerked away from his grasp.

"You were listening?! De-rek! You have no right to stand outside my door and then…"

"Do you really think I don't care?" Casey's brow furrowed at his question.

"You don't," she pointed out honestly with a shrug. Casey crossed her arms, causing the swell of her stomach to become more pronounced. Derek took a harsh swallow before continuing.

"You and I are toothpaste and orange juice, Case. If we talked about it, then what? We'd only fight and it would be a far worse situation than it is now."

"How do you figure?" She uncrossed her arms and threw them in the air. "Not talking about it doesn't make it go away, Derek. The one thing we should be doing is talking about it. That way we can come to some sort of agreement before the baby gets here."

Derek rubbed his temple, trying to stay calm for the first time in his life. As much as he loved to argue with this little firecracker, now was not the time. "I'm not going to disappear, Casey. I know that you feel alone right now, but I won't abandon you."

"I feel like I am alone."

"But you're not."

"The only reason you won't disappear is because we live in the same house, we're underage, and George will make you take care of it or you'll never see another party again." Derek chuckled at her words which only caused Casey to seethe even more. He put his hands up in mock defense.

"This is so fucking stupid," he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"This whole situation," he sat hard on her bed. "You and me. You, me, and a baby."

"Of course it's stupid. We can't stand each other. I had plans to graduate high school, graduate college, marry a successful lawyer like my father, and then have children at the age of 33," she said in a very matter-of-fact voice and a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"You can still do all that boring shit."

"Ehhhh," she groaned before letting herself fall backwards on the bed, bouncing several times in the process. Derek winced at the movement, finding it difficult to not scream at her to be more careful. "But it's all ruined."

"And how's that." He laid on his side, propping his head up to gaze down at her.

"I wanted children when I was successful. I wanted all of my kids to belong to the same man that I intend to grow old with."

"Life's not perfect, Case. It throws one hell of a curve ball sometimes."

"No, shit," she swore. Derek had the sudden urge to back up when she turned on her side towards him. They were only inches apart. They hadn't been this close since that night they both wanted to forget.

_ I want to forget because of the way I treated her. I want to forget because of what I did to make this happen. I'd take it back only so I could do it right. _

"Why did we do this, Derek?" her voice was so small that it tore at what little heart strings he possessed.

"Doesn't everything happen for a reason?" he whispered, using her own words against her; words that she had spoken when his dad and Nora got married. It was hard to believe that one short year ago, peppy Casey was determined to be one big happy family. At least for the first few days before she realized what a complete pain in the ass he was.

"I'm not so sure anymore. I'm miserable, Derek." Her voice held no emotion which scared him more than tears did.

"Hey," he shoved her arm mildly, trying to lighten the mood. "You're Ms. Perfect, Princess. I've seen you master just about everything you set your mind to…except for math," he added honestly. "And you still ended up with an A minus. Some kid isn't going to make you miserable and lose sight of what you want in life," Casey raised a curious brow at his words, looking him in the eye for the first time. "It's going to motivate you even more to become the best. You wanna write. Write a book. You wanna talk someone's ear off for a living, become a lawyer. You wanna cure some incurable disease, do it! Nothing is ever going to stop you."

"It's just going to be harder," she sighed.

"So?" Derek shrugged with indifference. "It's not like you don't have a hand full of babysitters just lying around."

"You know what Mom said. It's our responsibility from 3 pm until 7:30 am, and that's only because we're still in high school and she knows that if she didn't stay home with the baby for the next two in a half years, you, me, and this kid are going to be living on her couch for the rest of our lives."

Derek smirked. "So you plan for me to the man in your life forever? I'm so flattered to know that you want to spend the rest of your life with me on Nora and dad's couch. Romantic huh, Casey," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down before giving her a wink.

She shoved him hard in the chest as she struggled to a sitting position.

"You are so impossible, Venturi."

"And you are a neurotic piece of work, McDonald."

"So…"

"Yes?" he nudged her arm softly.

"You aren't mad about the baby?" her breathed hitched.

"Naw," he placed an arm around her shoulder. "You and me, we may not see eye to eye, but this kid has won a gold medal if you ask me."

Derek sprung to his feet, reaching for the door handle before turning back around.

"I'm the most handsome, incredible, egotistically talented guy around. And I may be icy, but only on the rink. As for you…well, you aren't so bad yourself, Case." He could see the blush rising in her cheeks at his unsuspecting compliment. "Plus, I'm crazy about Marti and she's only my sister. Pretty sure my heart is going to explode when I see this kid."

He gave her another wink accompanied by a genuine smile before swinging the door open.

"Hey, Nora! You better double that pile of dog food you made! Casey's looking fat and bloated!"


	6. Chapter 6

Casey focused on her novel as best she could. After reading the same sentence for nearly 20 minutes, she tossed the book aside as it landed across the couch. It was no use. As usual, Derek was making her life miserable. He wasn't even home, but that's why her mood was dejected.

When he had left the house, she made an effort to act indifferent. But since their conversation two months ago, his entire attitude towards her had changed. He seemed different. They were back to bickering, but not in their usual fashion full of malice. It was over stupid things like the remote and how he opened a bag of chips with his teeth.

It was fighting to simply keep up old habits and feel normal for once.

While she sat on the couch alone, George and her Mom at a party for George's law firm, Lizzie and Edwin at their friends, and Marti with Mrs. Horner down the street, she should be taking advantage of the first ounce of quiet she's had in over a year.

Derek decided to go to a party with some cheerleader from school. Where did he get off leaving a pregnant Casey alone while he was still able to act like a normal teenager? It wasn't fair and he was being an insensitive jerk about the whole thing.

Casey felt a swift kick in her abdomen as her stress level began to rise. She held her stomach and leaped forward in discomfort. After several calming breaths, she refocused her mind. The little one was still kicking strong, but she was starting to get use to the intrusive nudges that occurred daily. Maybe it was going to be a soccer player like Aunt Lizzie. With a kick like that, she couldn't imagine any other sport so fitting.

Casey was now seven months pregnant and growing every day. Nora had wanted, almost pleaded, to find out if they were having a boy or girl. But Casey wasn't ready to know. It was only two months ago when she started referring to it as a baby, let alone a he or she. Surprisingly, Derek had been on her side, not really wanting to find out either.

So Nora was stuck buying yellow and green clothes, which she occasionally would throw in a cute blue onesie or pink little bow so they can be 'prepared.' George was on nursery duty, which included the right corner of Casey's bedroom. He had enlisted Derek's help, saying that you only decorate your first child's room once.

Now a small portion of her bedroom was circus themed with little smiling elephants and lions plastered on the wall. She even watched Derek put the crib together without any help. Casey smiled at the thought. It was the sweetest moment she had ever witnessed.

Naturally, she had inspected the crib from top to bottom, even making Lizzie sit in the crib to check its durability. It would have been more practical to enlist Marti, but she would have only ran to tell her 'Smerek' that Casey didn't trust his carpentry. After all of his sweet effort, which didn't happen often, she genuinely didn't want to make him think she didn't trust his handy work. And surprisingly, the crib was solid as a rock.

**Rrriiinnnggg, rrriiinnngggg**

Casey jumped as the phone began to ring within the quiet house. She braced herself with both hands and hoisted on her feet with a loud unladylike grunt.

She waddled to the stand that sat next to the stairs. Lifting the landline from its cradle, she answered the call.

"Hello."

"Case? Hey!"

Casey held the phone away from her ear at the booming voice and deafening music.

"Derek?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Did Derek just seriously call her from a party to see what she was up to? Casey shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. Too weird.

"Ummmm…just reading and stuff," she half told the truth. "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be off making out with some easy blonde bimbo?"

"Yup. Except I'm bored to tears and her IQ's lower than Ralph's."

"Then she should be right up your ally," Casey stifled a giggle.

"Ha ha," he said unamused but with a smile still evident in his voice. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm, why wouldn't I be?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, you are bigger than a house so I just wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen down the stairs or anything."

"Derek! I have two months left. If you think I'm enormous now, just wait until the end of this thing."

Derek whistled, "You're right, Case. The fire departments will have to cut a whole in the house to get you out."

"When are you coming home?" Casey covered her mouth, cursing herself for blurting out the one question she had asked herself all evening.

"Miss me?" his voice was fully of cockiness.

"No!" she immediately stated in a fit of panic. "I…I was just making conversation."

"Mmmhmm." He obviously didn't believe her. "It's only 9, but seeing as Tiffany…Amber…Stephanie or whatever her name is, is even too dumb for me, I may be able to ease your mind and grace you with my presence."

"Tiffany, Amber, or Stephanie? Can't you at least remember the first letter of her name?"

"Come on, Case. A guy has more priorities in life than remembering names."

"Like what?"

"Like getting laid."

Casey's cheeks burned. Did he have no decency what-so-ever? The line went silent, neither of them speaking.

"You know, Casey, it's okay to pull that stick from your ass long enough to know when someone's telling a joke."

"Not a very funny one."

"Well, it's funny to me. And to be honest, I guess I was only half joking. A guy usually only has one thing on his mind."

"Well you better go ask Laura, Emma, Ashley, or whatever her name is to give it to you before you come home then," Casey hit the off button and slammed the phone back into its cradle.

Five seconds went by before the phone started ringing again.

"What?" she answered in frustration and annoyance.

"Why the hell did you hang up on me?"

"I have better things to do than listen to you talk. You're nothing more than a complete ass."

"And you think I have anything better to do than listen to you be the uptight bitch that you are?"

"Screw you, Derek. Apparently not since you keep calling me while you're suppose to be fucking your flavor of the week."

"Casey…"

She slammed the phone down again. It hit the table so hard that a piece of plastic went flying into the air. She cracked a corner of the phone, but luckily it wasn't broken as she checked for a dial tone.

Casey marched up the stairs as fast as she could, her belly making it difficult to move her legs very quickly. Tears pricked her eyes. She hated being huge and she hated showing her vulnerability to Derek just so he can throw it back in her face by calling her jealous.

Casey went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut so hard that it shook behind her. She turned on the shower, and quickly discarded the sweats and t-shirt that she wore. The water felt good against her flushed skin as she tried not to look at the immense bulbous growth of her belly. The doctor had said that the weight of the baby was right on track at four and a half pounds, but to her eyes, she looked ready to pop at any moment.

It was disgusting. Her perfect body was ruined. Her boobs were growing at a ridiculous rate, her hips were widening, and one faint stretch mark was forming on the side of her abdomen. At this rate, she was going to be full of those hideous lines by the time this disaster was over with.

"Casey?"

Casey leapt at the sound of Derek's voice, nearly losing her footing in the process. She peeked out of the curtain. He was gazing at her from beneath his bangs that curled around one dark eye, his hunter green shirt open three buttons, revealing a toned chest that she remembered much too often. He looked incredible, standing only a few from where she was completely naked. Casey pulled the curtain closer to her body, needing to hide the imperfect form that was taking shape with each day that passed.

"Get out," she stated faintly and without confidence.

"Why did you hang up on me?" he stepped closer to her, causing her to retreat further.

"Because you were being an jerk and I have better things to do than waste my time listening to you talk about sex."

"I only mentioned the truth. Can you honestly fault me for that?" Casey was pissed off that he had the audacity to barge into the bathroom (that she regrettably forgot to lock) and question her in an easy tone that held no snarky sarcasm.

"I can fault you for a lot of things."

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I would chalk your whole bitch mode attitude up to pregnancy hormones if you weren't like this before."

"Thanks to you, I now have pregnancy hormones mixed with an intolerable attitude for male stupidity."

"When are you going to stop?"

Casey drew her brows together. "Stop? What are you talking about now?"

"When are you going to stop blaming me for getting you pregnant?"

"When you turn back the clock and keep this from happening."

"So never…" Derek shook his head in frustration as he turned his back to leave. Just when Casey thought she was in the clear, Derek turned around and reached her in three long steps. "I fucked up, Casey! I'm trying and all you're doing is pushing me away. I can't take back what I did. I can't fix your reputation and keep you from being completely alone at school. I can't bring back your ex-boyfriend or best friend, even though you deserve someone way better than Emily. I can't take back the five months I spent ignoring you and acting like I didn't care even though you crossed my mind every second of every day." He lowered his voice. "I can't go back and throw you out of my room, or use a condom, or…or at least hold you afterwards. I treated you like trash, and I'm sorry."

Casey shook from the fierce confession that loomed in front of her. It was the first time that Derek had sincerely apologized for anything. And it was the first time that she saw tears pooling within the dark depths of his shining eyes.

Casey actually felt guilty. Seven months was a long time to hold a grudge. Especially when nothing could be done to rectify the situation.

"Derek…" Casey couldn't find the words. What kind of response did anyone have to such an outburst and apology? He looked at her, waiting for words that he needed to hear. She cleared her throat. "I don't blame you."

"Like hell you don't," he huffed.

"I don't…not really. Yes, I'm angry for everything that you just mentioned. But I guess I'm angrier at myself for letting you get away with everything."

"Letting me get away with it?" he looked confused. "All you've done is berate me about everything that goes wrong in your life."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I could have ran from your room that night, but I didn't. Yes, you were a little rough and forceful, but I noticed that you gave me enough slack if I wanted to run. You gave me an out, Derek. And I didn't take it."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you," she confessed honestly.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Does there have to be a reason? The same reason you slept with me, I guess. I just wanted…needed to be with you."

"Needed?" he gave an exasperated smirk as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah," Casey nodded. "Needed."

"I needed you too, Case. I guess I always have in some way. I never knew how much until all of this started happening."

"Then why did you throw me out after we had sex?"

Derek gave a guilty shrug. "I was about to make a fool of myself. I had this scary urge to cuddle and it freaked me out."

Casey laughed at his confession. She let the shower curtain drop to the side, revealing her growing body to Derek's gaze. When she expected disgust to cover his face, all she saw was awe and amazement as his hungry gaze swept over her body. He smiled.

"Nice tits."

Casey reached out and punched Derek, leaving a large wet mark on his green shirt. She grabbed a handful of fabric, bringing him as close as her protruding belly would allow and wrapped her arms around his neck before capturing his lips with her own.

0000000

Derek deepened the kiss, running his tongue gently across her lips until she allowed him access. She gripped onto him tighter. He lifted Casey from the shower, surprised to find that she was still lighter than he would have imagined. After turning off the shower, he led a soaked Casey to his bedroom, still keeping her lips captured with his owns. Her soft moans were driving him mad.

"Derek," she breathed. "We…it's not possible right now."

"Mmmm," Derek nuzzled her neck while discarding his own clothing. "Very possible."

"But…."

"Trust me," he cut off her thoughts.

She bit her swollen delectable lip, unsure of what he had in mind. He kissed her again, this time biting the same lip that she had captured moments ago. Derek ushered her to turn around, telling her to place both knees on the edge of the bed. He was surprised that she obeyed without any protest.

He entered her from behind, feeling her shake with each thrust. His name escaped her lips as a moan, a scream, and in pure ecstasy. This was how their first time should have been. This is how Casey was meant to be made love to.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey scanned the incandescent cafeteria. Throngs of students were crushed inside the large room. Everyone laughed while eating their greasy pizza and fries. No one bothered with her anymore. It was a small blessing that was far better than being bullied. She tugged on her oversized black sweatshirt that she picked up at the mall last week. It was three sizes too big, but concealed her enormous belly as much as to be expected.

It was a typical Tuesday which consisted of the same dull routine. She bit into her apple while scanning the room. As usual, she sat at one of the small round tables alone. It allowed her to be nearly invisible. She opened her Geometry book, pretending to be interested in geometric constructions. Casey leaned forward and began doing her assignment that was wasn't due until Friday.

"Casey?" Her eyes shot up at the familiar voice she hadn't heard since Camden Pier. In front of her stood Emily. Her former best friends' dark eyes were downcast. A look of guilt clouding her face.

"Hey, Em," Casey greeted as brightly as possible.

"Is it okay if I sit down?"

"Ummm. Yeah! Totally." Casey pushed her lunch and homework aside.

Emily sat slowly, still avoiding Casey's gaze. She did glance at her stomach several times which caused Casey to flinch and squirm in discomfort.

"I was hurt and confused. I should never have told the entire school about you and Derek. By the time I witnessed how everyone was treating you, the entire thing was out of hand and I just wanted to avoid the whole situation. I understand if you can't forgive me, but I am sorry."

"Em, I never meant to hurt you. And everyone would have noticed eventually. You can't really hide something like this," Casey said with a chipper smile to lighten the mood as she pointed to her stomach. "No matter how hard I try."

Emily didn't return her smile. "But the first thing Sam and I did was tell everyone you were pregnant by Derek. We could have left that part out."

"Be honest, Em. If it wasn't Derek's baby, you and Sam would never have told _anyone _that I was pregnant to begin with."

Emily shrugged in defeat. "I guess you're right."

The two sixteen year old girls sat in silence. It was deafening despite the loud chaos around them.

"How could you sleep with him?"

Casey's heart accelerated at the question. Hurt still shone in Emily's eyes, even after all these months.

"It wasn't intentional," Casey chose her words carefully. "Crazy, insane, idiotic moments happen all the time. A lapse in judgment I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me after it happened?"

"Because it was supposed to go away," Casey replied immediately. "You were…may still be in love with, Derek. How could I explain that we slept together after you've been trying to be with him since nursery school? We fight all the time. And one night, our fight went a little too far."

Emily's head snapped up, gazing into Casey's face for the first time. "You and Derek had angry sex?"

"Well…umm…I guess you could call it that." Casey furrowed her brow in concentration. And over this past weekend, they had make-up sex. Sweet, romantic, beautiful…

"Earth to Casey," Emily waved her arms.

"I'm sorry, Em. What we're saying?"

"I was saying how all of your fights were masking what you really wanted. You two were just attracted to each other."

"I know that now," Casey replied defeated.

"And since then?"

"Since what?"

"Since you got knocked up? Have you and Derek had sex again?"

Casey was tempted to tell Emily to go to hell. She had no right to ask such questions, but it was obvious that she still wanted Derek. Sure she had spread the news faster than wildfire, probably feeling better about the whole situation as Casey was going through hell, but the heart was a dangerous and far darker place. Casey couldn't imagine how much Emily had probably cried over the past several months over an impossible opportunity made more unattainable by the baby.

She hadn't told Emily the first time. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Emily deserved to know the truth.

"Yes."

Emily looked away, her chin quivering slightly. Casey hated herself more than ever, but Derek was never going to be Emily's. He wasn't necessarily hers either, but the passion they were beginning to share was incredible. She had more claim on Derek than any other girl ever has. She was having his child and sleeping in his arms at night.

After everyone went to sleep, of course. Their family wanted them to get along, not resume a sexual relationship.

"Are you two together?"

"What? No!" Casey replied a little too quickly, even if she was telling the truth. "It's just a thing that Derek and I have. After the baby comes, I'm sure everything will settle down. We'll be entirely too preoccupied to even think about sex."

"You'll share a baby, Casey. If that doesn't bring you closer, I don't know what will."

"Case? Everything cool?"

Derek's voice vibrated through her body, making her shiver from the sheer sound that covered her entire skin. She loved that voice. Casey closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves before speaking.

"Yeah. Emily and I were just having a little heart to heart."

"A little late for that kind of shit, isn't it?" Derek propped a hip against the table before folding his arms and giving Emily an accusing stare.

"Derek," Casey hissed. "She just came over to apologize and talk about the whole situation."

"Well, Cory heard the whole 'apology'," Derek air quoted. "Not sure it should consist of a grilling about our sex life."

Usually Casey would have yelled and pushed him away, but he was right. They both should have said sorry and been done with it. But Emily was being intrusive and accusatory.

"There's just a lot of catching up that Casey and I have to do," Emily replied in a nervous chuckle.

"If you're so desperate to catch up how about trying 'Hey Case, sorry I'm a rumor spreading bitch whose just pissed off because my creepy crush on Derek never turned into something more.' Or 'I now realize how I never had a shot in hell with Derek to begin with. But once you moved in and were absolutely perfect, my crush should have stopped because how could he ever love me while living with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!' Apologize like that that or stay lost."

Casey and Emily's mouths were gaping open while Derek's furious gaze turned into his infamous smirk.

"I just wanted my friend back," Emily replied in a small voice.

"The only reason you were ever her friend in the first place was because she was _my _step-sister. The only thing you were thinking about was having a sleep-over at my house. You're sick and Casey deserves a way better friend than you."

"That's not true!" Emily stood at Derek's accusation, hands on her hips.

"No? I have eyes and ears everyone, Emily. For some unknown, Godforsaken reason, Casey actually likes you. And you took advantage of it."

"I…I was Casey's friend."

Casey furrowed her brow. Just when she thought Derek was getting out of hand, Emily was shrinking underneath her lies. She was backing away as if she had been caught.

"Is Derek right, Em? You were only my friend to get closer to him?"

"It might have started out that way, but…"

"That answers good enough for me." Casey rose from her seat with a struggle, thankful that Derek supported most of her weight while she stood. "I can't believe I spent the last seven months torturing myself over hurting you."

Casey grabbed her books, feverishly throwing them into her backpack before walking away from Emily, their 'friendship', and everything she ever thought she had. Who knew that the one person who always had her back was the only person she blamed for her entire life?

She wasn't certain, but Casey could feel his presence behind her as she walked out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.

She let her bag drop to the floor before turning around and throwing her arms into Derek's strong ones. It was the first real hug that they had ever shared. Her 'feel good family moment' was happening under a completely twisted turn of fate.

"Shhhh," he smoothed back her hair while she cried. "She's not worth it, Case."

"The only friend I had and she did it to be closer to you. How could she?"

"Desperation. I was with a new girl every few days and it killed her. She saw you as her only opportunity."

"And you knew this whole time?" Casey sniffled. She rose her eyes to look up at him.

"Don't go blaming me. When I knew about it, you and I hated each other. By the time we started getting somewhat along, you and her were over and I never saw a reason to open that can of worms. But when I saw her talking to you, and Cory told me what was being said, I wasn't going to let her weasel her way back in. You deserve better than that, Case," Derek kissed her forehead while still holding her close.

Casey smiled up at him. "If I said that I was beginning to like you, would you hold it against me?"

"Not a chance," Derek grinned down with affection before capturing her lips with his own.


End file.
